Headphones
by KagamineJenn02
Summary: Rin has been socially separated by Len for a while and misses him terribly. When he suddenly starts to talk to her again, how will she react? What other events will unravel throughout the recovery of their relationship? NO TWINCEST. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1: Backstory

**A/N: :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid (TT^TT)**

* * *

><p>"You won't catch up to me Len!"<p>

"Rin... Wait... up..."

The two eleven year olds were racing towards their first day of sixth grade and junior high. The street they were running through held the giggles and tired breaths of that day. Their blond hair, contrasting with their navy blue uniforms, were flowing in the fall breeze. Each running foot crushed any leaf that dared to pass their way.

Rin has obviously won, so in victory, she sat down by at the base of a nearby tree to rest. Len caught up moments later, almost out of breath. "Rin, how are you so fast? I'll never be able to catch up to you..."

The girl thought about this for a second, replying with a witty, "How am I supposed to know?" She gave the boy in front of her the stink eye. With a smile, Len sits down next to her, mostly because he is very tired from that excruciating race.

"You know if we don't leave soon, we're gonna be late."

"Duh." Rin said this rudely, but her grin afterward hinted sarcasm. "Then let's go!"

* * *

><p>As the two walked through the school gate, they felt pride and accomplishment. On their right and left were two seemingly endless hallways. In the middle of the area, there was a giant sakura tree, realeasing petals one by one into the wind. The tree was surrounded by a freshly mowed lawn. Behind this was the auditorium with a countless number of steps in front. Surrounding the grass were many rose bushes flourished with the flower. It was a beautiful sight... Until their faces were stuffed into a teal mess.<p>

"WOW! How pretty is thi... Wait, did I bump into something?"

"Us, dimwit."

A teal haired girl turned around to see two blonds. One, a girl with a giant bow on her head, had an annoyed look on her face. The other, a boy whose ponytail surprisingly fit him, had blushed in embarrassment.

"Rin... you didn't have to be so rude about it..."

"WHAT? She stuffed her bright blue hair into our faces!"

"Calm down Rin... She didn't mean to..."

"I DON'T CARE! What kind of..."

"I-I'm sorry...?" The teal girl just KNEW that she shouldn't have said it that way.

"BITCH."

Len retaliated in shock. "UWAH! Oh... I'm so sorry about my friend here... whoever you are... I'm Kagamine Len..." The tealette almost forgot to greet back thinking about how 'shota' the said 'Len' was.

"*giggle* Oh! I'm Hatsune Miku! Nice to meet you!" She shot out her hand to signify a handshake.

Len accepted the kind gesture, while Rin rejected it with a turn of her head and a pout of her lips. A small, "Hmph," escaped from her.

"OHAYO~" The three turned their attention towards the arrogant looking boy with the blue mop of hair. Miku's blank face turned into a bright smile. "Kaito!"

"Hello, my princess," he said as he kissed her cheek. Miku was blushing of course, but the two unknown blonds with her had shocked faces, both thinking _WHAT? Dating? In SIXTH GRADE?_

Kaito decided to break the awkward silence. "So who are you?"

Len was in awe by his boyish charm. "I'm Kagamine Len!" Rin already found hatred in these two new characters, so she backed out of their conversation, stayed silent, and waited for Len to finish.

Before she knew it the bell had rang and Kaito had asked the most horrid question. "Hey Len, wanna eat lunch with us later?"

"Yeah!" To Rin, her high pitched voice was to most annoying thing. "It's gonna be fun!"

Len had said the most horrid answer to go along with it. "Sure!"

Then they walked to class. Len, Kaito, and Miku... but not Rin. She was left alone. She knew why though. There was no more room for her in Len's life anymore.

She felt like crying.

* * *

><p>As I'm doing my homework while listening to my iPod, I'm thinking of two things.<p>

Oranges and Kagamine Len.

What? I'm hungry... To cure my hunger, I grab an orange sitting on my desk. I peel it quickly and pop a juicy slice into my dry mouth. Yum. Now about Len...

I don't know why I'm thinking about him.

...

Okay I'm lying. I miss him terribly. I've never had a friend like him before. Seeing him now, smirking at random girls passing through the hallway, hanging out with people like Kaito, Miku, and Neru... You wouldn't think he was such a sweet kid before.

For example, he loved bananas. I don't know if he still likes them now, but regardless, he loved bananas. It's kind of like how I like oranges. Almost like addicted.

He also used to be so... shota. Seriously! You can just walk up to him and he's already blushing like crazy! He was so gullible too. I was able to get him in a countless number of dresses.

I look at the clock. 11:12. I'll be able to finish my homework before I go to sleep.

Too bad luck hates me.

So I am woken up by my blaring alarm clock. At least I woke up early right? Ugh.

I take the earbuds out of my ears, still on from last night. I check to see if my iPod... Is dead. CRAP.

I plug it into my charger by my bed and go back to my desk to clean up. There is a puddle of drool right on my homework. CRAP. AGAIN. I just end up stuffing the whole mess into my backpack, not caring for wrinkles.

I grab my clothes and head for the bathroom. Changing, doing my business, and brushing my teeth have already passed so I'm doing my hair. As I brush a tangle out of my bangs, I stare at the ugliness of Kagamine Rin. Short, blond hair and a flat chest is all I can see in the mirror.

How will he ever notice me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really wanted to update to minna~ So here it is! I had to rewrite this more than once, because my stupid computer doesn't know how to save a document properly... -_- So there are a bunch of parts that are forgotten in this... Ugh.**

**Review please! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed and/or put on story alert! It means so much to me! :) Sorry for the wait, and here's a new chapter!**

**(EDIT 11/16/11: I replaced some stuff that made the story go too fast... XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid in any way possible. Too bad for me.**

* * *

><p>Walking out of the house alone before school is a normal thing for me. I always make sure I don't wake my parents up on the way out the door. They annoy me, mostly because they cannot shut up. Seriously,if I woke them up every morning, a "KAGAMINE RIN! HURRY UP! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" would come out of my mom's mouth every 5 minutes. Even if I woke up two hours before I'm supposed to wake up,she would continually yell.<p>

As I slowly close the door, a gust of wind blows my short hair everywhere. I turn my back to see a silver convertible speeding through the usually quiet street. A blue, teal, and blonde mess have filled the car with Kaito driving, Neru in the passengers seat, and Miku and Len in the back. They're laughing. Ugh.

It's quiet again on the school road, so I start to walk. I step on dry and fallen leaves, realizing that it didn't feel the same without Len stepping on them with me. These days, I even wonder if he still remembers me. I felt like I was killing the already dead 'petals' on the floor, hurting them more. My dark thoughts came to a halt when everything became dark itself.

**********Time Skip...**********

"Oh my gosh, you should've SEEN your expression when I came behind you earlier! Who knew just covering your eyes would be freaking hilarious? HAHAHAHA!"

"Gumi! You scared the crap out of me! I thought I was gonna get kidnapped or something!"

"HA! And now you're blushing cause you're embarrassed! HAHAHA!"

"WHAT?" I covered my face with my jacket sleeve. Great. Now Gumi will never let this pass by. What? I get scared easily!

Gumi didn't stop laughing until we got to the school gates, the same ones that Len and I passed through 3 years ago. Sigh... That tree was still as beautiful as ever. As we walked in, we found Teto waiting for us in a bench by the auditorium.

"Teto! Oh my gosh, you should seen how scared Rin was when I-mmph!"

With my hand sealing the green-head's mouth, I quietly murmur, "Shut up..." I think the aura surrounding me was pretty darn scary, because in the corner of my eye, I saw Teto back up a few steps... Awkward.

As I uncovered Gumi's mouth, Teto started having wide eyes to something behind us. Before I turn around, I already know the reason for her expression.

I look back to see a familiar quartet with more people surrounding them, mostly girls surrounding the two boys. Len seemed awkward around them, like he didn't know what to say next. But turns out, Kagamine Len is a natural at stuff like that. "The natural playboy," everyone says.

Kaito was boasting everything about him, from how many instruments he can play to how many girls are surrounding him at the current moment. He is so concieted... How is he able to get relationships with more than one girl in the same week? He barely pays attention to the girl he has now! The blue head has been in on and off relationships with Miku and Neru and he is currently 'on' with the blondie of the two. Teto knew he was out of her league and TAKEN, but she still had a tiny crush on the blue bastard.

"Teto? Hello? Still looking at the number one dick in the world I see?" I was practically waving my hands in front if her face.

"You're so unsupportive of this Rin," Teto said as she finally dazed out of it.

"I know! Your so mean. Come on! This could be like the perfect love story! Teto and Kaito, a one sided love..."

"STOP IT!" Teto and I say in unison. When will Gumi stop? I already know the answer: never.

"Plus Rin, who wouldn't fall for one of the hottest guys in school?" Right now, Teto's drill-tails just made her seem more naïve.

"Definitly not me."

Gumi gave a loud pout. "Hmph. That's not fair... Oh I know! How about Len?"

Aww hell no.

I pretty much blurted, "No!" as fast as I could. These two don't know my history with him. I don't really want anyone to know just for... saftey reasons. I know. I'm a fail for not telling my best friends anything.

"Why not? Even though you two have the same last name and aren't related at all, which is better because it can be like a married couple… He he he… And the fact that you two sorta look alike, it's not that awkward!" She HAD to laugh in the middle of it! Gumi you crazy mutha f...

"I-I... I-It's..."

A piercing bell rung, signaling the ten minute bell for homeroom. SAVED BY THE BELL. THANK THE LORD OF BELL SAVES! But then I realize... Oh gosh I hate algebra.

"He he, Rin. Time for your ALGEBRA class~"

"Oh Gumi shush! Not my fault that math is my worst subject!"

"Well, Geometry is much more easier than algebra... Plus I know you just procrastinated in all of your homework last year..."

"Teto you too?" Well… I can't deny it… I'm a horrible liar. "Ugh. Whatever. See ya!"

"See ya Rin!"

"Bye! Have fun solving y!"

Oh Gumi.

**********And... Time Skip! Again...**********

Yes! Science! For some reason, it was one of my favorite classes other than Lit and Comp and acting.

Ms. Megurine, who is awesome enough to let her students just call her Luka, was at the front of the chalkboard, labeling a skeleton diagram for us to copy. No one was really following along, so Luka droned back to her desk in defeat.

Rumors came from left and right of the loud classroom.

"Oh, did you hear that Meiko has been hiding vodka in her water bottles for a while? No wonder she drinks so much of her 'water.'"

"You know, they've been saying that Kaito and Neru have been doing... STUFF..."

"Do you know if Len has a girlfriend? ... WHAT? He DOESN'T?"

Yes... In those 3 years, he's had fangirls surround him everyday, but he hasn't accepted one's hand in a relationship. Honestly, with him hanging around Kaito all of the time, I would expect him to be dating every girl at hand and making out with them 24/7. I'm happy about that though. He's stayed modest.

The thing I found confusing that everyone was talking about the people INSIDE the classroom currently... Seriously, Len was just two rows in front of me with Neru! People can be such dumbasses.

Miki and Iroha, who were in the seats behind me, were the ones having "the Len" conversation. I already finished my homework for that period, so I decided to listen in on their thoughts... THIS IS NOT EAVESDROPPING.

"Yeah, I know right? It's so... weird."

"I know! You would expect him to at least have gone on a date with someone, don't 'cha think?"

" Yeah! Miki, wouldn't it be a dream if I was the first person he went out with?"

"Why you? Iroha, we all know that a weird Hello Kitty complex isn't attractive."

"So? Same goes for your cherries! Ugh… Whatever."

Suddenly, two large claps from Luka catch everyone's attention.

"Okay class! We are going to have a group project for the human anatomy! I have already chosen your parters, so listen up for them!" Multiple groans came from all over the room, but Luka just seemd to ignore it and continue on.

"OKAY! So Iroha, your partner is Miku, Dell with Rei, Haku with Miki, Rin and Kaito, Piko and Gumi..."

Kaito? My partner? GREAT.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah... Changed up the story now... It was going way too fast and... *shakes head in dissaproval***

**Review for me please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello minna! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in a while... Sorry... Oh, and please re-read chapter two. I changed the story SLIGHTLY to add more time to the plot. Sorry for the shorter chapter, and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Pobre Jenn.**

* * *

><p>As I'm getting my lunch out of my locker, A loud "RIN!" can be heard on the other end of the hall. I look in the distance for the owner of the voice, Gumi. She is running this way, with Teto following her.<p>

"Hey Rin, who's your partner for the project? I only paid attention to who was mine... Piko… He's not weird, is he?"

I looked at her with a face that just spoke, _really?_ "He's smart and responsible. Easier on your part, lucky butt."

Gumi, with a dumbfounded expression said, "When was my butt lucky?"

Teto facepalmed. I would've too, but I didn't for some odd reason.

"Drills, who do you have?" Gumi started, but as she said this, we both knew she takes it back.

"DO NOT CALL MY PIGTAILS DRILLS!" Someone's a little angry today, huh? She was just quiet a second ago… Bipolar much…

After a small yell off, Gumi remembers something. "Oh yeah, Rin, we're not gonna eat lunch with you today 'cause we have Fashion Club! I'm so excited!"

"Eww. Fashion. I'm not gonna go with you guys."

"WE KNOW!" The two said in unison. I was never the type of person who cares about how I look. Sure, I wear a little eyeliner and mascara sometimes, but that's when I want to impress someone or something. Clothes... As long as it's comfy, I like it. Think jeans, a t-shirt, and Uggs.

"Okay then guys, see ya guys later."

"Bye Rin!"

"Find a boyfriend so you won't be lonely at times like this!"

"BYE GUMI."

I'm kind of glad that they left before they remembered to ask me who my partner was again… If Teto found out that I was partnered with Kaito… I'd probably be dead and surrounded in bread crumbs.

Before I close my locker, I look at the contents inside. Books, binders, mirror graphitized with whiteboard markers, pictures of VERY sexy anime guys, pictures of Teto, Gumi, and Me, and...

A picture of Len and me when we were younger.

We were both making faces at the camera. I, with a ponytail atop of my head tied with a little white bow, was sticking my tongue out. Len, his hair shorter but still as spiky as ever, was making the stink eye. I took it off of the locker and looked at the back. "Two kindergarteners making silly faces at the camera!" was written in my mom's handwriting.

RING RING RING!

"Wait, wha..."

The hallway was empty other than me and my open locker. I take out my phone to look at the time... 11:25. Oh. That was just the second bell for lunch. Throwing the picture back in my locker and locking it quickly, I run outside, hoping that my spot isn't occupied. Which spot is it? The sakura tree of course.

Outside, I find the cherry blossoms alone, just for me. Good. I take a seat at the base of the tree, and open the lunch I have made for myself. Seaweed, rice, and an orange... What! I can't cook, so what am I supposed to do?

While I eat, I realize that I forgot something... My headphones! I always listen to my music when I'm alone.

I take my orange backpack and rummage through it. Finding my headphones at the bottom of my bag, I smile. They are a beautiful white with yellow and gray accents that light up to the beat of the music playing on the device it's connected to. These are my favorite pair.

I remember that my iPod is at home charging, and my grin turns into a tiny frown. I plug my headset into my phone instead, happy that I decided to put some music on it when I bought it.

"Yabai, tomarenai tomaranai  
>hiru ni yoru ni asa ni Singing So Loud<br>suki na koto shiteru dake da yo Girls Go Maniac... **(1)**"

I close my eyes.

** ********Time Skip!********  
><strong>  
>Five minutes of just listening to music passes by quickly, because when the five minute song ended, I felt a few taps on my right ear. I open my eyes to see a blonde boy with a ponytail and cerulean eyes. You can just guess how scared I got.<p>

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Len recoiled back in shock. "Oh, I'm sorry I scared you Rin..." He said this while averting his gaze and scratching the back of his head.

Taking off my headset, I think, _Well... This is awkward isn't it?_Oh great. "Umm... It's okay... Len..." I said awkwardly. The atmosphere became even more awkward, mostly because we stopped talking for a probable two or three minute.

I decided to break the silence with a," So... Why did you come here to talk to me?"

"I-I wanted to t-talk about what to do for the science project..." Okay, so he felt as awkward as I did. He still wasn't looking at me.

Wait… I thought I was partnered with Kaito… "What? I'm your partner?"

"Yeah…" He moved his head in emphasis of assurance.

"Then… who is Kaito's?"

"Rinto." He said this with emphasis on the 'TO.'

Well… I feel pretty stupid right now. It feels great…

Yeah...

No.

….

…

…..

…Silence. AGAIN. It's way too quiet. After about 30 seconds, Len starts to put his hands on his knees, as if they're sore from standing. "D-Do you want to sit down?"

"Umm… Yeah…" Len's response. OH MY GOSH. This is way to awkward for me to handle and I just want to calm down and I can't and Len is FINALLY talking to me after like, how many years and It's freaking pissing me off and I want to stop the awkwardness right now and just…

"H-Hey, Rin… Since lunch is about to end, can we just meet at that ice cream place a block away on Saturday?"

Lunch is almost over? I pull out my phone to check the time, 11:56. We have to head to class soo, but before I head to my History class, I tell Kagamine Len something.

"Sure, shota."

I sprint for my classroom, and I'm sure his face was hilarious.

* * *

><p><strong>LEN POV<strong>

"Sure, shota."

WHAT THE FUCK? I haven't heard that… n-nickname… since… sixth grade. Now, I know I "totally forgot" about Rin, but honestly, I really didn't. Because, simply, how could I? She was my best friend since, what, kindergarten? I think we maybe have met before that! I've always have tried to talk to Rin, but whenever I have the chance to, that moment slips away like butter on pancakes. Some GREAT examples are Kaito, being glomped by girls, Kaito, constant confession rejections, and last but not least, GODDAMN KAITO. Sure, he's my best friend, but he can be annoying. He is constantly going out with girls, not paying attention in class, and plus, he is not the best influence out there… I honestly think EVERYONE can agree on that.

I walked into my art class, thinking I looked fine when Neru comes up to me and says, "Hey Len! Where were you at lunch? Everyone was looking for you while Kaito and I were cuddling... Um, Are you okay? You're cheeks are all flushed."

CRAP. Why am I blushing? Is it because I finally had a chance to talk to Rin in forever and I got nervous? Am I getting sick or something? Is there something else going on?

"Hehehe… I wasn't feeling good, so I went to the nurse's office…" I lie. I can't tell her I was talking to Rin… Neru and Miku don't like her that much… I don't understand why. I also didn't really talk to Rin because of this reason too. I feeling that if I speak to Rin and those two see me, they'll beat her to a pulp.

"Oh, okay."

I'm just glad that she's blonde.

…Wow, I am such a hypocrite.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *SIGH* Thank God it's Thanksgiving week off... *collapses onto bed* I feel like I should probably start memorizing my lines for my one act... That's smart, right? UGH. EFF PENELOPE, PRIDE OF THE [GODDAMNED] PICKLE FACTORY. Sorry. I'm stressed. DX**

**(1) Yes, I used a K-On song... XD Go Go Maniac!  
><strong>

**I hate pickles.**

**Review, please. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey... It's 1:30 in the morning... And school starts tomorrow... I'm a bad person. =_=**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did... :(**

* * *

><p>After I leave school late because of choir practice, I realize something. Yes, that I left at seven thirty and that I'm STARVING, but its something else… I feel like I'm missing something… Did I forget my phone at school? No, it's in my pocket… Am I hungry? Well DUH, but I don't think that's it… What is it then?<p>

I notice a pair of two girls, I think their names were Momo and Uta, fighting across the street.

"Uta! Why did you slap me?"

"'Cause Ms. Peach here is very annoying today."

"Ugh, I am not annoying! Once we get to the ice cream parlor, I'll have to explain why I'm not as annoying as you! Trust me Defoko~ This will take a LOT of time."

Ice cream parlor… Explain… Time… OH SHIT. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT TIME TO MEET LEN TOMORROW. Ehh… How will I be able to ask him? I don't have his number… We didn't have cell phones at the time! Ehh… WHAT AM I TO DO?

"Okay Momone, you're on!"

SLAP.

"Why did you slap me again?" And at that, the two run down the street.

What a weird pair… But anyway, I have my own problems. GAHHHHHH. HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO MEET WITH LEN IF I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTACT HIM? No… Gumi and Teto wouldn't have his number… I'm sure Meiko has his number… But I don't want to be a creeper and have Len ask me where I got his number… WHAT IN THE WORLD SHOULD I DO?

Wait… He still lives in the same house right?

Aw hell no.

* * *

><p>"Len-kun! Can you help me color this picture?"<p>

Yuki, my 9 year old cousin, was currently coloring a picture of a banana and orange, each fruit with a cheesy smile on its face. It was cute. Especially the banana. Yuki lived a few blocks away, so I end up babysitting her a lot. My parents weren't in the house right now, strangely enough. "What do you need help with?"

"I want Len-kun to color the banana for me!"

YES.

DING DONG.

NO.

"Yuki, I'll help you once I answer the door, okay?"

"Okay!" She gave me a teethy grin, almost as cheesy as the one on the orange. She is so adorable.

I answer the door to see a familiar blondie with a floppy white bow. "R-Rin?"

She was looking the other way, blushing. "H-Hey Len…"

Why did she come to my house? She remembered where I live? "U-Um… Come in… if you want to…"

Rin walked into my house awkwardly, slowly striding to the couch. How awkward can this get? I sit next to her, but not so close that it's awkward, but too bad now. Suddenly, Yuki runs in with a surprising comment.

"Len-kun! Is the person at the door gone? I want you to fin… YAY! It's Rin-chan!"

What? Yuki knows Rin? H-How… What… Huh? Wait… Rin did used to help me babysit Yuki with me… But Yuki was only six! What in the world… I look to my right, where Rin is seated, and see her expression is exactly the same as mine. Think a Hachune mouth.

"H-Hi Yuki… How's it going?"

"AMAZING! I missed you so much, Rin-chan!"

Scratching the back of my head, I chuckle a little. Come on, who can't laugh because your cousin has an amazing memory, just like myself? Nah I'm kidding. I have horrible memory. I always forget to leave my cell phone at home, and I never remember to get the mail once I get home. And… NO, I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT RIN.

Yuki jumped onto Rin's lap, and wouldn't stop talking to her non-stop. After a few minutes of continuous blabber from Yuki, a question that escapes my cousin's mouth confuses/shocks/terrifies me.

"Is Rin-chan Len-kun's girlfriend now?"

Her smile after she said that sentence was so adorable, but Rin and my reaction to that question was not. It felt like my mouth was dropped all the way to the floor, and Rin looked like her soul was seeping out of her body.

"No, no, no… We're not dating…" Rin says with exasperation and nervousness after her soul returned. When did Yuki learn about this? She's only nine! Her parents make sure she doesn't know about these things yet! They think she has a crush on her teacher right now! **(1)**

"Kaai Yuki… Where did you learn about this 'dating' thing?"

She was hiding her face with her bangs and she got all quiet. "Fffoomm…"

"What did you say Yuki?"

"From Mommy's…"

"What?"

"FROM MOMMY'S SHOWS!"

OH… Aunt's soap operas do leave you with very memorable stuff… Like to never trust a girl who tries to give you a drink forcefully, because you'll end up dying be the end of the episode. Also, do not to trust the police, because they never help. And I think everyone knows this, but never go into a white van…

I look over to the clock on the wall, which says eight thirty. Wow it's that late already? Shouldn't Aunt be here to pick Yuki up by now?

"O-Okay Yuki, It's eight thirty, so you have to go to sleep now, okay?"

Yuki's bright smile comes back, and happily says "Okay! Good night Len-kun and Rin-chan!" With this, she skips to her room.

So… yeah. Rin and I are sitting next to each other on the couch. She's staring at her feet, I'm staring at Yuki's unfinished banana and orange picture, and not one word comes out of our mouths. DAMN I HATE AWKWARDNESS.

'S-So… Why did you come to my house again?"

* * *

><p>"S-So… Why did you come to my house again?"<p>

OH GOSH. Seriously, Yuki already made it awkward for remembering me, AND asking if Len and I were dating… Ehhh… I don't know how to answer this!

"Um… I wanted to know what time to meet you at the ice cream parlor… You didn't tell me so…"

Okay, apparently I DO know how to answer this question… Len is just sitting there, thinking of SOMETHING. I don't know what he's thinking about, but I am impatient! I AM HUNGRY.

*Growl*

I look at where the sound has come from; my tummy. I haven't eaten anything since lunch! I see Len look up from his deep thought.

"Umm... Are you hungry?" He says this with a slight chuckle.

"Y-Yes..." I know I'm blushing... I just know it!

"Okay then, be right back."

Len dashes for the kitchen, his hand reaching the fruit bowl. He grabs a fruit and puts his behind his back. Walking towards me, he throws the fruit at me and says, "Catch."

I catch the item and open my hands to see a round fruit that I cannot wait to eat, yet I hesitate to start peeling it.

I look up a Len, who states, "You still like oranges, right?"

Hehe... He's good. "And I'm guessing you still like bananas?"

He let out a small laugh. "Duh."

Suddenly, we just start... laughing. So hard, that my stomach started to ache. I clutch my sides to ease the pain, but it doesn't work. I look at Len, laughing his butt of as much as I am. He already fell to his knees, grabbing himself in the same manner as me. By the end of our laughing session, a few tears have come out of my eyes.

Then, after our hard and LOUD laughter, I remember something. "Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Yuki's sleeping."

"Crap."

We almost start laughing again, but I try to resist the urge by saying, "Let's check up on her."

"Okay." His smile was so radiant, it seemed like nothing in the world could make it go away. It was a good feeling.

We slowly tiptoe to the guest bedroom, where Yuki was currently sleeping. I seemed to magically remembered each nook and cranny of this house, for I was leading Len in this "check in" with Yuki. We peek in the room, seeing Yuki is fast asleep. "Good," Len whispers.

As we're walking back down the steps, the doorbell rings, resulting in Len rushing for the door. I sit back on the couch, finally devouring my orange. And man does it taste good. Mmm.

The person at the door was apparently Yuki's mom, arriving to pick her up. Seeing Yuki fast asleep in her mother's arms looked so adorable, so peaceful... And after she left it was my turn to walk out the door.

"L-Len, sorry that I came here all of a sudden…" A breeze comes through the open door and I shiver.

Len gives me a questionable look. "Hey, you cold?"

"Yeah…" I only came here in my school uniform, so I'm not in very warm clothing…

Suddenly, I see him take off his… very WARM looking… *cough**cough*… jacket. He extends his arm to me, his jacket drooping at his fingers. "Here."

I look into his eyes, the most sincere I've seen them in a while. I smile back, hoping they're at the same level of sincerity as Len.

"Thank you… See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah… Hehe… See ya…"

I start to head out the door, his jacket on me (Ahhh… It's so warm…), when an, "Oh, wait!" escapes his mouth. I turn in confusion. "Huh?"

"I almost forgot to tell you what time we're gonna eat ice cream…" OH YEAH… My whole reason of being at Len's house right now would totally be useless if I didn't know THAT information…

"Oh yeah… hehe…" I'm so awkward. I would facedesk right now if I could.

"So… Rin… how about at one?"

I smile. "Sure."

We exchange numbers before I officially leave so this situation won't happen again… and I head home. Quietly sneaking in, to make sure I don't wake my parents, I tiptoe to the kitchen to heat up something to eat. Oh~ I love fried chicken…

* * *

><p>Operation Chicken is successful, so I stealthily sneak into my bedroom, jumping into bed with all of my clothes on. Yes… weekend tomorrow… Ahhh… I can't wait for tomorrow.<p>

I sniff Len's jacket. Old Spice. Heh. Fits him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate homework. FREAKING HISTORY TEST TOMORROW AND PICKLE REHERSAL. GAH. Eh. Actually... its more of later... GAH. I'm scared of being caught by my dad right now... D:**

**(1) Yeah... Kiyoteru~ ^^**

**Of course I had Len use Old Spice~ Apparently, I like it (According to my friend)... Plus, Spice. Come on.**

**Suki da yo, minna-san~**

**Review please! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi..? Sorry about the unannounced hiatus guys... Well, happy belated birthday to Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, and myself. And happy belated Christmas and all of the other holidays I missed. **

**This is a short chapter. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Len. Sorry if I'm a little late. My mom asked me to go do some errands before I can meet you... So yeah. See ya." BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.<p>

I press the red button on my cellular device and place it on the table. This voicemail kind of makes me a little disappointed, since I'm already at the ice cream place and it's only twelve forty… No, I wasn't excited. I just like to be early to… events… and stuff. Yeah! Ugh... I hate voicemails.

I would've answered my phone and not gotten the message, but I was in the bathroom at the time... And I learned that you shouldn't talk to someone on the phone while using the bathroom... Thanks for that lesson, Mom.

I guess I'll just come back in 15 minutes... Thats a good plan right? I mean, that way I won't have to be bored... But what if all of the seats are taken when we get back? What if there's no more ice cream left? O-Or even worse... BANANAS. Then we wouldn't have them for a banana split and then…

"LEN!"

Huh? As I slowly come out of my serious thinking session, I turn around to see an annoyed Miku and a texting Neru, each holding a vanilla sundae. "Oh, hey guys. Whatcha doing here?" I say. Heh. Might as well play it casual if Miku is pissed at me…

"Oh, we wanted to get some ice cream to get over Neru's break up with Kaito." Okay… Awesome. She calmed down. Now to ask the obvious.

"He broke up with her?"

"Yeah."

"Again?"

"Yup."

"Figures."

I stifle a chuckle and signal them to sit down. Come on, its 12 forty five! Rin's gonna be here in fifteen minutes... Maybe even longer… I won't get ice cream yet… I'll just leave then come back... Before the tealette whacks me with a spoon or something.

Neru, still texting vigourously, states, "Miku and I were thinking to just give up on Kaito. He's just gonna date another girl in a week anyway."

I nodded in silent agreement. FINALLY. THESE TWO AIRHEADS HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT. At least, the light of realization. Ha.

"Good for you two," I say sarcastically. "Wonder who he's gonna ask next huh?" I stretch my arms over my head and rest my head on my palms, while yawning. I didn't get all the sleep I wanted last night. It seems like Miku noticed. "Hey, sleepy ass, get some ice cream to wake you up."

"I don't want to," I say sleepily. "At least not yet."

"Why?" I look over at Neru, still texting away with her speedy fingers. She's probably spreading a bad rumor about Kaito for payback. Haha. "You going on a date later or what?"

I immediately blush. I would never think of Rin in that way! I think… But still! I sit up from my original, relaxed position from before, waving my hands in front of my face. "N-No…" I protest. "I'm working on my project here with Rin later…" After I say Rin's name, both girls faces become flushed with anger. "Hehe…" I try to laugh off the mood awkwardly. Not working. "You know her, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" The two pigtailed girls said with slight hesitation. Suddenly, they both stood up. Neru, still texting, says, "I'm gonna go home now… since I'm done with my ice cream…" Miku is looking to the side, avoiding eye contact.

I take a peek at their cups on the table. Empty. I didn't even notice.

"Okay…" I awkwardly say. "Bye…" They walk out of the double doors of the shop before even hearing my statement. How rude, huh?

Boredom settles in, for it was only twelve fifty. Yawning again and again, I close my eyes. Might as well catch up on the sleep I didn't get… Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's POV<strong>

SHOOT I AM SO LATE!

It's already one forty five! Mom can NEVER give me that many errands ever again! I should have told her this was for a project… Maybe THEN she would've let me leave at the right time…

Grabbing a pair of shoes, a small shoulder bag with necessities, and (of course) Len's jacket, I run with all of my might out of the door. I'm so sad that the jacket lost its scent overnight... Wait, what did I just think? How… disgusting… and weird… ANYWAY, I make sure to lock the door before leaving and then sprint to the ice cream place.

Once I get to the double doors of "Ice Cream Palace," I rest my upper body on top of my knees while vigorously panting. MAN, I'm tired! I'm just glad my prize after tiring myself to pieces is a delicious sundae… Opening the doors, I see Len… Sleeping in the middle of the room in his chair.

His mouth was wide open with drool seeping out. A waitress, passing by to pick up trash at a nearby table, giggled at him. After cleaning, she comes up to me and says, "You here with him?"

I nod with a slight giggle releasing from my mouth. "He's been like that for more than an hour," she tells me laughing even harder than before. I end up joining along with her. "Anyways," the waitress continues, "have fun," and gives me a wink. What was that all about? Oh well.

Walking towards Len, chuckling all the while, I try to wake him up. "Lennn…" I silently say while shaking his shoulder. "Wake up…"

With a groan, and a few waking blinks, he realizes his position. "Wah!" he starts to clean up his posture and face. "Um… Hey, Rin." He says while scratching the back of his neck.

I just giggle (once again) and sit on the chair opposite of him. The same waitress from before came over to our table with a notebook and pen in her hands. "Now," she states. "What would you guys like to eat today?"

Len, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes, orders a banana split. I order an orange sorbet sundae.

Suddenly, he states his suggestions right at me. "Okay, so I wanted to do our project based on either one or all of Newton's Laws of Motion, as it would show the basic understanding of the lessons that we have learned for this semester…" He didn't seem to take a breath. Then he continued, "So what are some of your ideas?"

I stared in complete awe. After a lingering moment, I snapped back into consciousness and replayed with a, "Y-Yeah, we can do that!" I gave him a big smile, just for kicks. He laughed, saying, "You're so cute!" Sinking back into my seat, I blushed.

The odd waitress came back again with our orders. We were basically licking our lips in pure delight until I notice something about my sorbet. This shop usually put orange colored and flavored sugar around the rim of the glass and it was my favorite part of the whole thing… I just shrugged it off so I wouldn't cause them trouble. Then, Len calls her back to ask her something. He's probably complaining because they didn't add any sprinkles…

"Hey, um, aren't there usually sprinkles in the banana split? And sugar around the glass on the orange sorbet?" He says this very casually, as if it was normal… WAIT. H-How did he know about m-my sugar dilemma?

"Oh, I'm sorry," the lady explains. "We ran out of those today, I hope you don't mind it not being in your dessert!" She then walks to another table and starts cleaning.

I turn to Len, stuttering, "H-How did you…"

He just gives me a wink. "I haven't forgotten anything."

I blushed again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll continue this scene next chapter. Sorry again. My teachers don't like me, so they give me lots of homework. I'm fairly busy. Sorry.**

**Sorry.**

**Please review.**

**Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I can't think. I have writer's block.**

**It's short. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>"So... We're done here, right?" Len says this as he's standing up from his seat.<p>

Rin finished laughing from his joke a few minutes earlier. "Haha... I-I think so..."

She stands up too, taking a look at the table with cleared bowls of ice cream. Apparently, the ice cream was really good.

After the two pay and give the waitress a tip, they walk out the door, each exclaiming a, "Thank you," to the funny waitress. She smiles back and says, "You guys are so cute!"

They were talking and laughing with each other too loudly to hear the waitress. She gives a small giggle and walks back into the shop, ready to clean up their table with a big smile.

* * *

><p>Walking into school today was very different than usual. It felt like people were actually acknowledging that I was around them. The odd thing was though, that this type of acknowledgement was not the good kind.<p>

Passing by a few girls staring daggers at me, I tried to hear what they were talking about.

"...Rin... Len... "

"…went out..."

"...dating..."

Am I hearing correctly? I never went on a date with Len... Sure, there was Saturday, but that wasn't a date. Wait... I know Len wouldn't say anything like that... Who saw us yesterday?

I continue to head down the hallway when a hand suddenly takes my arm and drags me into the closet next to me. All I see is pitch black. It's silent. W-What is going on?

A light flickers from behind my head and I turn around to see...

...the scariest face I have ever encountered.

"AAAAHHHHHH-*mfffpphh*" My mouth is covered by the kidnapper's hand.

"Rin! Shut up!" The source of light, a flashlight, focuses on the person in front of me. Green hair. Blue eyes. OHHHHH. "Hi, Gumi..." I say, slightly embarrassed. I then retort, "Damn, stop scaring me all of the time!"

Gumi covers my mouth once again. "SHHHHHHHH!" She's so damn loud… I remove her palm and say, "Listen to yourself..." I roll my eyes. "So anyway," I ask, "What is this all about?"

"What did you do this weekend? Why were you with Len? Are you guys dating now? When did this happen?" Each question she asked she leaned closer into my face and smiled even wider than before. In turn I leaned back and got more annoyed... Calm down... I loudly sigh. "I went to the ice cream shop, we were preparing for our science project, NO, and this Saturday. Now, may we PLEASE get out of the closet now?"

Gumi gives a loud groan. "Fine..." She opens the door and I can finally see the light... Now I turn to her and ask a very important question. "Now why are people staring at me like this?"

"Exactly the reason why I asked you those questions," she replies as she puts the flashlight away into her backpack. "Someone saw you on Saturday and apparently with Len. I'm afraid rumors might start spreading so I wanted to make sure I knew the truth."

"Eh," I state carelessly. "It's no big deal. Let people think what they want to think." I take a peek at my phone. "I'm gonna head to my locker now, it's ten minutes till class starts." I turn around and head towards the direction I need to go. "See ya."

"Okay… BYE RINNNN!" I hear her run off to the opposite direction as she yells to me. Sigh.

I reach my locker and take out my Algebra items. As I take out the last notebook I need, the door suddenly closes by a person's hand. Very loudly.

"Hey!" I start. "What's the big-"

Gorgeous cerulean eyes stare into my own. His blonde, messy bangs fall into the space in between us. His arm that closed my locker I know it's Len, and I know we are in a very intimate-seeming position, but… why am I not moving?

I snap out of it. "Oh, hey Len." As I say this, I "casually" walk out of the way. "I didn't see you there..."

Len seems to have a late reaction... "...Oh, yeah, hey Rin! Haha..." He scratches the back of his head.

"So... What did you-"

The five minute bell rings suddenly. We look around and see barely anyone is in the hallway. Oops.

"Oh, gosh... Sorry Rin!" He starts running down the hall. Turning his head, he yells, "I'll ask you later!"

As he disappears down the hall, I just stare. And blink. What just happened?

I shrug it off and jog to my classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...Yeah. Short. Sorry.**

**Review if want to.  
><strong>


End file.
